


Conference Table

by PippinPips



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Business man, Erik is the big bad wolf, Intern, M/M, PWP, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinPips/pseuds/PippinPips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik decides to spice things up after a meeting with a delectable young intern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conference Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/gifts).



> For Pan who wanted Conference table sex. I hope you like it.

 

For the most part it’s a normal meeting, Emma is talking about whatever she feels like blathering on about, no one is interested in a word she’s saying—not that anyone is ever interested in what anyone else is saying either. For a moment Erik is almost about to pull out his cellphone and play some odd game or another that Azazel had gotten him addicted to, but he stops when the door opens and one of the firms many interns wanders in, coffee clutched in his trembling hands. Erik’s eyes sweep over the boy’s frame—he’s just the distraction that he needs. There’s a moment when everyone turns to look at the boy and a few brows are arched as if asking him what on earth he’s thinking of interrupting a meeting like he has.

 

The boy blushes a delicious pink and Erik nearly licks his lips at the sight. There’s a bit of him that feels like dismissing everyone and having his way with the intern right there, the part of him that grins wide and watches the boy as he shuffles around the tables handing out the coffee cups and whispering apologies. Erik waits until the intern arrives at his side and furrows his brows at the two coffee cups left and the single place left. The intern’s hands hover above the two steaming cups and then his eyes shift along the long conference table. Erik’s own follow the route only to gather more ideas about what exactly he wants to do to the blushing intern right then.  He returns his gaze back to the boy and immediately lands on the red lips as they are gnawed on. Erik can think of half a dozen other things that that mouth can be doing as opposed to taking the brunt of a nervous habit. He continues to watch the boy fidget and waiver between the two cups, Erik notices that Emma has taken to glowering at the poor boy and making him even more nervous so that his hands shakes and the blush deepens even more. Erik would very much like to see how far that particular blush goes. Yet the longer Emma proceeds to give the boy the death glare the more the boy seems to give Erik a pleading look. The expression sends a jolt right down to Erik’s groin. Slowly he reaches up, his fingers skim along the intern’s sleeve and he grabs one coffee and then the other.

 

“Thank you,” he pauses waiting for the name. The blue eyes of the intern seem to manage to go wider as he just stares down at Erik, and he red mouth drops open into an ‘o’ shape. Erik finds he rather likes that shape on the boy’s mouth.

 

“Ch-Charles, sir, Charles Xavier,” he manages to get out. Erik rolls the name around in his head for a few moments before he nods his head briefly.

 

“Thank you then, _Charles_ ,” he nearly purrs out the name. To his left Azazel gives him the look, but he more or less ignores it. The silence continues on up until Emma clears her throat and asks in an icy tone if she can continue, Erik waves her on, yet as Charles starts to slink away he grabs onto his arm and pulls the boy back—gently of course. “You wouldn’t want to disrupt Miss Frost again,” he murmurs. Charles blushes again and he nods quickly. Except he doesn’t sit down, he just hovers by Erik’s shoulder as Emma continues on and the rest of the people soon forget that he’s even there.

 

Erik can’t. He feels the heat coming off of Charles and every time he moves of fidgets, Erik’s attention is drawn right back to him—though it never really completely leaves. His eyes flicker back to Charles’ frame and then back to the table where Emma is finally seating herself, but not before she hands out her reports. Erik immediately hands his off to Charles; he might as well make him useful. After everything is done, Azazel stands to give his report, and Erik’s attention goes directly back to the fact that Charles is standing so close to him. He looks back up to Azazel and arches his brow, by which he receives a slight nod and a more condensed version of whatever was to be originally said. The meeting proceeds more or less that way most of them start out slow but after a few glances from Erik they manage to improve on their speed.

 

There are particular moments when Erik enjoys that not only is he the most powerful, but he’s the scariest motherfucker in the room. He glances  up at Charles only to find him staring already at him. Charles flushes at being caught and snaps his gaze down to the floor. The development is intriguing, maybe the attraction is a little more mutual than he expected. Erik ponders this as Janos hands out his final report—it’s the last one of the entire batch. Automatically Erik hands the report to Charles who fumbles and nearly drops the stack. Erik just smiles.

 

“Good work everyone. I’ll go over these later,” he tells them, motioning towards the papers. Azazel snorts, but if he has any comments he doesn’t mention them out loud. Instead he walks off his own files in his hands. Erik watches Charles from the corner of his eyes, the intern can’t move until he does, not really.

 

“Sir, would you like me to take these to your office?” he asks. Erik rubs at his jaw and then stands—he towers a little over Charles he notices quickly. Reaching out, he places a hand on the back of Charles’ neck and gives him a wolfish smile.

 

“No, actually I believe I want you to walk to the door and lock it. Then I want you to close all the blinds,” Erik orders. Charles gapes at him and at that moment he does drop all the reports. Just as he bends down to retrieve the fallen papers, Erik reaches a hand beneath Charles’ chin and stops him. “I didn’t ask you to do that, did I?” Erik asks. Charles swallows hard, he shakes his head as much as Erik’s grip allows.

 

“No, sir,” he whispers. Charles stumbles back and his eyes are wide, but they’re on Erik. “I’ll go do that now,” he promises. Erik watches him lazily as he nearly runs to the door, the look Charles gives over his shoulder sends the heat right down to his groin, again. Erik does lick his lips right then; he’s going to enjoy this very much. Standing, Erik begins to pull at his jacket, his white shirt pulls tight across his chest in a way most people call sinful. He tilts his gaze upwards just in time to catch the intern nearly stumbling over his own feet as he stares at his chest. The smile on his face takes a predatory turn, oh yes he’s going to enjoy this very much.

 

“Blinds, Xavier.” Erik nods his head towards the window. As the boy nearly falls face first to the ground in his rush Erik begins to work on his cuffs. The blinds flutter closed, Erik glances up from his cuffs to see Charles is red in the face and looking anywhere but him at the moment. “You’re over dressed,” he comments. Charles’ hands fly to his shirt almost as if he’s going to follow what Erik says immediately. Except before Erik can gaze at what lies beneath Charles stops and just stares at him.

 

“Sir?” he begins quietly. Erik furrows his brows and steps forward. “Do you do this often?” Erik pauses. There is a slight tilt to his head as he tries to discern why that would be even remotely important, this is one of the few times he’s ever seen the intern it’s not like he watches them as they flutter about the offices. Though, he sweeps his gaze down Charles’ body, he might just change that.

 

“If I do?” he asks. Charles opens his mouth to speak—to probably say something that Erik isn’t too interested in hearing. Striding forward Erik places his hands on the blue shirt that Xavier’s wearing and leans down. His lips brush against Charles’ oh so red ones, and like it’s pressed a switch the mouth opens to him. He takes the motion as an invitation; Erik steps forward, pressing his chest against Charles’, and plunders the awaiting mouth. The intern almost seems to buckle against him; Erik wraps an arm around him—while his other cards through Charles’ hair. It’s softer than he expected, but he doesn’t linger any thoughts on that instead he pulls away and looks down at the wobbling intern with something akin to amusement. “I need you to get on the table, _Charles_.” He drags a hand down along a warm, flushing cheek. “And I need you to be naked before you do.” Erik steps back away from the warm inviting heat of Charles’ body and he watches as the boy nearly stumbles forward before he catches himself. The blush is back in full force, but Charles says nothing as he fingers go to his shirt.

 

Erik walks back until he’s right at the chair he previously occupied. He settles in it as the show proceeds on before. There’s something about having power over the intern and yet the boy wanting it just as he did. Reaching down between his own thighs, Erik presses a palm down on his erection. Breath stilts the moment the blue shirt hits the floor and then sound of a belt buckle shifting follows. Erik rests his chin on his palm. He’s enjoying the sight of pale skin and pert pink nipples, but his gaze is mostly on the hands that are still working on the black pants. The hands fidget with the material as if Charles is trying to give him a show, yet he’s not quite sure how. Erik can’t help the chuckle that drips from his lips. “Go on,” he tells him. Charles’ hands seem to regain a bit of confidence. The pale digits hook under the dark clothing—Erik notes he also has his boxers in his grasp, he does appreciate the efficiency. Charles takes a deep breath and Erik just smiles more the entire scene pleases him more than he’ll ever really admit. Then the pants on the ground and Charles is stepping out of them, tugging off the socks he was wearing as well. Once Charles is naked, Erik’s mouth just goes dry. He wants. He wanted before, but now there’s something more, he is going to mark the boy as his. Erik is standing before he realizes it, and he’s manhandling Charles back to the conference table.

 

The second he has him on the table, Charles gives a small shiver from the cold. Erik will fix that later. He leans down, brushing his lips against the rise beneath the skin that is the collarbone. Charles shifts beneath him, his naked flesh brushing against the clothing Erik is still wearing. He thinks for a moment that he’ll get naked to, if to just feel flesh against flesh, but he has another meeting in an hour and a half, he doesn’t have time to disrobe and then pull all of it back on. Instead he leans forward, gives a small nip at Charles’ lips and then commands, “Unbutton me.” Charles’ blue eyes flicker up to him and then down, Erik finds that he loves when Charles looks right at him. He captures those red lips again, sweeping his tongue along the seam whilst he does.

 

Charles’ hands go to his shirt, and Erik has to chuckle at the nativity of the action. Reaching forward, he wraps on hand around Charles’ wrist and pulls it down closer to his fly. The gasp that Charles makes is almost too adorable for Erik to not chuckle, but he finds that he prefers to push his tongue into the opening. He coaxes Charles tongue into play, all while he can feel as Charles tries to figure out how the button on his pants works. Charles fumbles for a few moments before Erik feels his trousers loosen. It seems that Charles is finally taking the initiative as his hand slips beneath the fabric and cups him through his boxer-briefs. Erik gives a groan while Charles utters another gasp.

 

“You’re huge,” he manages to whisper. He seems completely awestruck by the fact. “I want to see all of you.” Charles pleads, he pushes at Erik’s shoulder with one of his hands and tries to get to the buttons, yet before he can Erik grabs his wrists and pulls them above his head. Charles arches with the motion his chest brushing against Erik’s shirt. “Please?” Charles begs. The pleading nearly cripples his resolve, but Erik quickly steels himself and shakes his head.

 

“No, but I’ll give you this.” He rests on the forearm of the hand that still holds onto Charles and unbuttons his top with the other. Charles licks his lips in anticipation that eventually leads to a pout and groan when it shows that Erik is also wearing an undershirt—unlike Charles had been. Erik can see the moment Charles is about to say something about fairness, but he’s a boss who is about to fuck one of his interns on the conference table; it’s kind of obvious that he doesn’t give a damn of about fairness. He presses his lips against the underside of Charles jaw and then tilts his head down so he can capture more. His mouth glides along the pale white column that is Charles’ throat before he latches onto a spot that he’s sure can be easily covered, but if Charles even thinks of sleeping with anyone else they’ll see his mark. Beneath him Charles writhes and pleads, for what Erik is sure that Charles doesn’t even know what he wants.

 

Erik pulls back until he barely even touching Charles and the intern is starting to make noises like Erik moving away is the last thing he wants. He’s tempted to lie back down, but they’re going to get nowhere if he does. Instead, however, he pulls his pants down under the curve of his ass. Charles is watching him like it’s all he’s ever wanted, yet before he allows his pants to drop any further Erik reaches in and pulls out a condom and his travel pack of lube—he never knows when he’s going to find something he wants. He pours the slick liberally on his fingers before he trails them around Charles’ hole. The moan it pulls from Charles almost makes Erik want to draw all of this out, but he’s a busy man and he can’t deprive the firm of Charles for too much longer, there is only so long that Azazel will cover for him. He pushes one finger in and Charles begins to quiver. Erik bends down ever so slightly before pressing his lips to Charles’ pale inner thigh.

 

Charles begins pleading for more, for anything and Erik just smirks against the flesh before he sucks another mark into the white skin. All whilst he does, his fingers begin to work Charles open until the intern is making far too much noise. He catches Erik’s look and immediately stuffs his hand in his mouth moaning around it. It’s not completely quite, but it’s better than him screaming and letting absolutely everyone knowing what Erik is doing. Though Erik is starting to think everyone knows anyways and doesn’t care. In truth he’s more than fine with that, he doesn’t care what Azazel does to get his own lays.

 

Erik refocuses, pulling his thoughts away from the things that aren’t the noisy intern on the conference table. He continues to make marks on the previously unmarked skin all while he works Charles open. It isn’t until Charles is a shaking mess beneath him does Erik roll the condom on and slick himself up. He presses himself in slowly, almost achingly. Charles immediately clenches around him and Erik has to stop. His breaths come out in shudders.

 

“Oh my, you’re so,” Charles babbles against his palm. Erik pushes in further going as slow as he can manage before he bottoms out. He watches through nearly half-lidded eyes as Charles nearly jams his entire fist into his mouth to keep from crying out. Pressing a soothing hand to his belly, Erik waits only a few moments before he moves. The friction and tight heat that surrounds nearly makes him see stars as he thrusts into Charles, and it doesn’t help that the other man is making noises like small helpless gasps. Fingers drag against his undershirt as Charles tries to make a grab for him with his free hand, and for once Erik just follows he leans down just far enough so that he can lift Charles’ legs up over his shoulders.

 

The noises Charles makes increase and intensify with the change of angle, but is also pulls a moan from Erik. His chest rumbles with the vibrations, and his fingers clench holding onto Charles maybe a little too tightly. No longer trying to pull him closer, Charles is fisting at his own cock and making all the delicious noises that Erik knew he would make the second his eyes lingered on him. Charles comes with a shout, pulling Erik’s own orgasm with him as he topples over the edge.

 

He nearly fall atop Charles, but he catches himself keeping his precious clothing away from the younger man’s come. They’re both breathing hard, whilst Charles just stares up at him like he’s some sort of miracle worker. Erik just gives him a smug smirk in response.

 

“I, can we do that again?” Charles asks. Erik wants to say no, to tell him that it was a onetime thing and he doesn’t revisit interns. He isn’t on their level, he’s above it and Charles should just slink off and feel lucky about being able to just be with Erik. However, as he looks down at Charles he thinks that maybe he can get used to calling the intern in to please him whenever he wants. Plus he would love to try out those lips.

 

“Maybe,” he responds with instead, though even as he tries to be ambiguous he’s already planning on moving Charles to being more of his personal intern. He is slow to pull away from Charles, though he is partly impressed with the fact that his suit is only somewhat rumpled and not even enough that it’ll draw attention in his next meeting. Pushing his hair back, Erik watches as Charles tries to find a way to get cleaned up. He keeps staring down at the ground and Erik can’t help but walk over and make him look at him.

 

“Does this mean I get the job?” Charles asks, he quirks a smile and Erik just laughs.

 

“You’re definitely above the rest,” Erik tells him. He wouldn’t mind keeping him around. Charles just smiles at him, but along with the smile the flush is back in full force. Erik can see that it colors his chest, he licks his lips. “I may need a personal assistant if you’re up to it then come to this address.” He pulls Charles’ hand forward and writes down his address, the look that crosses over Charles’ face is one of utter surprise and then complete satisfaction. “Now get back to work,” Erik commands. Charles pulls on his clothes quickly shrugging on the rumpled shirt and creased pants, he barely has his shoes on before he’s nearly falling out the door.

 

“I’ll put the reports on your desk sir,” Charles promises.

 

“Good.” Erik calls back. He has plans for that desk.

 

 


End file.
